The Wind and The Moon
by NiceNipps
Summary: Vegeta has always felt a certain connection with her but he never knew it would be this way. rated M to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1: The Party

The Wind and The Moon

Chapter 1: The Party

Author's note: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. This takes place after the hunt for the blackstar Dragonballs but the rest of DBGT never happened.

You should know the usual "talking", _thoughts_, **etc.**

He stood there like he always had since coming to earth; alone with arms crossed and a look that stated , "touch me and die." Only a few dared approach Vegeta. One was his rival Kakarot. The idiot didn't seem to get that the scowl meant, "go away, I don't want to hear your chipper voice," and not "I would love to talk to you." But approach Vegeta he always did and the prince began to wonder if they were friends now instead of rivals. _I do tolerate him more, not that I would let him know, _thought Vegeta.

Vegeta's children were two others. They were his heirs and thus were privileged to be in his company. Plus they were his children so he actually did love them, he just never said it, but they knew. Since they were very little Trunks and Bra learned that a look said a lot and that a gesture could say much more. Other people didn't notice but Vegeta told his children every day how much he loved them. Trunks would get a proud smirk when he performed a technique with flawless accuracy. Bra got pats on the head and a gentle smile when she would ask questions about the Saiyan heritage. It was the little ways he showed how he cared. Not many understood but they did not have to because they were not important to Vegeta. No one knew that it was actually Vegeta who asked Bulma to have his child. They had been actually talking about Gohan and how Hybrids were much more powerful. Bulma had been speaking of the science behind his power and Vegeta was speaking of blood. Vegeta had just blurted out that he had wanted a child for a few years now but there had never been time. Then he proceeded to ask Bulma if she would do the honors. She had said yes. Thus Trunks was born nearly a year later.

So Bulma was the only other who would willingly approach Vegeta. She was the mother of his children and one of a few Vegeta would call friend. Yes they were friends now. After Bra was conceived was the last time they had shared a bed, but not a home. Again Vegeta had asked if she would carry his baby, this time he said he wanted a girl. Bulma had been shocked that he would want a girl, but he insisted. Bulma had been pregnant during the entire Buu incident and the stress had been hard on her and the baby. Bra had been born two months early and nearly didn't survive. Vegeta had stayed by the little girl's side for nearly two weeks feeding her ki while she held his pinky in her tiny hand. She since then had grown into a beautiful daddy's girl. The Z gang liked to tease that Bra had Vegeta wrapped around her little finger and Vegeta never gave any reply because it had been and still is a fact.

Bulma and Vegeta's relationship had been a less than sturdy ground since Bra's birth. And so when she had asked him to talk they did. Bulma said she knew that the most important thing to him was training, but she wanted someone who would be there much more. She was lonely and asking him to change who he was to satisfy her need was selfish. Vegeta had been shocked by the talk. After 20 years together she wanted to just be friends and see other people. Not that it would be a problem, they had never gotten married and the kids were old enough to handle the split. Actually if it hadn't been for the kids the two would have split a long time ago. Vegeta may have had the urge to mate with Bulma but he had never gotten the urge to bond with her. He felt that it wouldn't have been right to trap her with him even though he enjoyed their verbal sparring and the good sex. He wanted to bond with a Saiyan more than any other race. He was contemplating making a wish for a Saiyan female just so he could bond even though he knew there already was one available. First he had to finish with Bulma and then he would contemplate Saiyan bonding.

It wasn't until Bra was ten that Bulma started to see another man and even then he was already part of the gang. Yamcha had been asking Bulma out since he had found out Vegeta wouldn't kill him for asking. She would say she wasn't ready but it would be ok if he hung out at Capsule Corporation (CC) more often then he already did. Bulma and Yamcha became friends again and then lovers, and now this party was being held for their engagement. Vegeta had been the one to ask Yamcha his intentions towards Bulma after the two had been dating for a several years. Yamcha had not stammered, but rather looked Vegeta in the eyes and stated, "I want to marry her." Vegeta had nodded and told him to do it soon or he may just take up with the woman again. Yamcha had asked Bulma that weekend while they were on vacation. She had said yes, obviously.

Now Vegeta had to stand at a party instead of being in the Gravity Room (GR) training. People that were not part of the gang were staring at him. He was the ex-lover and they wondered why he would be invited to this intimate affair. So he growled at them as they passed by. Earthlings still bothered him with their backward ways. He was the father of Bulma's children and until Yamcha officially was her husband Bulma was under Vegeta's protection. It was the only reason he was still living under the CC roof. After the ceremony in three months time he would be moving into his own complex some thirty minutes away. This was in flying time and in driving it would be about two hours away.

Bulma and Yamcha both had told Vegeta he was more than welcome to stay on at CC after the wedding but Vegeta said it would be better if he moved out. As a gift Bulma had gotten him land near a sizeable lake in the middle of nowhere. She had also given him a combination capsule home/GR. When she had shown him the spot he was moved and in front of Yamcha had hugged her and actually thanked her. Yamcha was shocked by both the hug and the fact that Vegeta would actually stay on Earth, but Vegeta had said, "this is my home now."

Vegeta was waiting for one person to show up so this party would get interesting. And no it is not Kakarot. It was the idiot's granddaughter Pan. She was turning 17 in two weeks; the age a female Saiyan becomes a woman. Vegeta wanted to see how the males would react to her scent. She was the first ¼ Saiyan to his knowledge and had matured a little earlier then a full blooded Saiyan would have. Vegeta figured it was her Human blood that did the maturing, since the average female hit puberty around 12 or 13 on Earth.

He had noticed her since she was born. He had to hold her for some stupid photo Bulma wanted to take. Vegeta had looked at the little baby in his arms and was taken aback at her forward stare. Pan had been looking straight and clear at him and she had smiled. Bulma had taken the picture just then and caught the soft look that had come to Vegeta's face with Pan's smile. To this day Bulma liked this picture of him the best but rarely showed it to anyone. She knew it would ruin his bad boy image.

He had been single and that smile made him wonder if she was born for him; after all she was the only female Saiyan not related to him. But she was a baby then and he had decided maybe she would be better off with Trunks. He had watched her grow up as a tomboy and marveled at her resilient nature to not hide her Saiyan natures. He mentored her and watched her, but always kept his distance because by Earth standards she was too young for him. He had still hoped she would attract Trunks but he would groaned whenever he say them together. Firstly it was that the thought of them together unsettled him and secondly they acted nothing like lovers would. Plus there was the fact that she may never attract his son. Trunks was into vain, pretty girls and considered the Son girl a friend and NOTHING more.

It was with the thought of how stupid his son was for ignoring the best female for him that the entire Son clan showed up. Kakarot had teleported them all into the ballroom. Vegeta looked at the wall clock; half past 9 pm. They always had to be late even though Kakarot could get them there on time.

Vegeta noticed Pan right off and was surprised by the pang of quick lust he felt at seeing her. Suddenly wanting to be the GR was not top on his mental list. The urge to go to her was overwhelming but he squashed the feeling.

Pan was anxious for the first time in her 16 almost 17 years. For most of her life, since she could dress herself, she has worn for comfort and easy movement and not what people thought a young rich girl should dress. Not only did her father marry into money but had his own inheritance from his grandfather, the Ox King. Videl's mother had left all her holdings to her only daughter for the day she married. The couple had had no idea about the inheritance until a week after they had been married. It wasn't needed because the Ox King had given them a vast fortune and property of their own on the day they married. He had told them that Gohan had been the heir to the Ox Kingdom since his birth and the decree had never changed.

So Pan was a Princess even if it wasn't published everywhere. The family was low key on the subject and also on the money; it come in handy when it came to buying food for the four Saiyans that lived under the same roof. Pan had been told on her 13 birthday that she was the heir to the Ox kingdom or rather her son would be. At the time she wasn't worried about or even interested in boys or mating. Vegeta had tried to explain to her awkwardly when she had asked him the difference between mating and bonding. She laughed remembering his stammering, after all she was not his daughter and the explaining should have been from Pan's own father. After his long winded explanation she told him all she wanted to do was train and get as strong as her Grandpa Goku or even Vegeta himself. He had smirked at that remark even though she put him second.

It was odd to her why she has gone to him over her father for that lesson, but she just did that sort of thing. Ever since she had been little she was drawn to the older Saiyan. He had always been a constant part of her life. Pan trusted Vegeta more than any one she knew and yet she was anxious when he was around. She noticed it the more she matured and then some when she hit puberty. She would not go spar or train with him as often and that made her want to see him all the more. She had to resist the urge to go to him and just be in his presence; to see his face and maybe a smile. It wasn't often Pan say him smile but the rare occasions she remembered and held dear.

But she didn't think it would work between them for three reasons. Firstly her dad was way too over protective and would think Vegeta was just out to hurt her. Secondly Vegeta was a lot older than her, but surprisingly that did not bother her. She had read many stories and history that said woman used to marry men sometimes three times older than them. Thirdly her grandpa Ox was hoping she would marry someone of this Planet who was royalty.

He was royalty too she remembered, but just not from Earth. Vegeta is the last Saiyan King. That would make one of her friends, Bra, a Princess like herself. It also meant that he might be persuaded to think of her as potential mating partner. _Where did that come from? I do not think of Vegeta that way. DO I? _The more she thought of it the more she realized that yes she wanted him to notice her as a woman, a potential mate_. _Maybe that is why Pan had agreed to the two days of torture all the Z gang women had put her through. Actually it was almost two weeks worth, but the last two days Pan had been in the most torture. _It had all been done to gain his attention._

The torture had started after the Son family had received an invitation to the engagement party. The women were excited for a reason to dress up and the men were excited about the good food that would be served. Pan was leaning more to the men's idea of a good time until her mother approached her.

"Pan," Videl had asked.

"Yeah mom," Pan replied.

"Would you go with me to pick out a dress?" Pan grimaced at the thought of clothes shopping, she hated it. The last time her mom went with her it was to buy a bra that Pan sorely needed. Her breasts had seemed to develop overnight and they needed the support or Pan's breasts would be bouncing all over the place. Videl had been ecstatic that her little girl was becoming a women and would be wearing clothes that fit her better. But Videl had been mistaken, the bra has been the only girly thing Pan has bought since. The teen still went for comfort over style.

"Do I have to?" pan asked trying to get out of it.

"Now Pan, your mom would like to find something for you as well. This will be a formal evening so no gi's or sweats allowed." Her father said. Well that would put a damper on her style.

"Please Pan." Videl almost begged. "Let this old mom pamper and dress her little girl one last time before you are no longer a girl." That got Pan. She had not let her mom help her dress in over ten years, one last time wouldn't hurt. Would it?

Little did Pan know that her yes would lead to her having the nerves at the party. After her mom's squeal of delight she had called all the ladies together and they planned. They planned Pan's transformation as it was called through the entire torture. Pan always wanted to transform but not like they had in mind, she wanted to ascend into the first female Super Saiyan (SSJ). The first thing they did was forbid her from any training until after the wedding itself, that was almost four months of doing nothing over walking. She was going to protest but both her grandpa and her dad told her she had agreed to the pampering, and what the women wanted she had to follow.

After the no training torture came the pampering, which consisted of spa days of mud baths, massages, and soaks in perfumed water. She enjoyed those immensely because they didn't hurt her at all. The next thing they did was a day at a special spa that specialized in hair removal. Pan did not like this one at all. First she didn't feel the need to shave her legs that often and now some stranger had pulled it all out in strips of waxy paper thingy. It took all of her will power to not blow the attendant away with a ki blast the first time Pan had felt pain. After that it wasn't too bad but Pan didn't want to do that EVER again. The next few days were filled with lotions and creams to soften and lighten her now smooth skin.

Pan had never felt so squishy in her entire life, or as out of her own skin. She just let the ladies do as they willed and went along because it made her mom happy. They took her shopping for hours to find that right dress and never letting her see what she looked like. "I want to see!" she would yell, but her grandma Chi-Chi would just answer, "patience, we want you to be surprised by what we pick."

The last two days were the worst. They had dragged her to a hair stylist for a cut and what else Pan had no idea. Again she could not see the outcome of the almost six hour process. Then she had her nails trimmed and painted; all her nails including her toes. She is hard pressed to sit still for more than four hours at a time so all that had been exhausting for her. Then today had been a bath, creams, a nap, more cream, a three hour hair styling, an hour make up job, dressing with accessories added, and then a photo. The photo had been of a less than happy Pan, for the ladies had yet to let her look at herself.

By all the owing and awing it mustn't be all that bad. Finally they had pulled out the hidden mirrors and showed Pan what the effort had been awarded. She was shocked and at first thought they were pulling her leg by showing a full size cut out of a pretty girl. But when she moved so did the girl in the mirror. She no longer resembled the tomboy of old but had been turned into a young lady.

The dress was not too revealing but the sleek style showed off her feminine curves nicely. The dark blue dress curved and hugged her breast with just a hint of cleavage showing, though Pan knew it was more than ample. Around the area of her belly button the dress flared out slightly ending just above her knees. It flowed with her movements but not constraining and when she turned in a circle it swirled out around her. She had giggled at that, so did the other ladies.

Her hair had been trimmed and treated to shine with her natural color highlights. Now it was half up half down with a few wisps curling around her face. Her face and skin was no longer as tan as it had been. After years of being out in the sun with barely any coverage it had been a deep tan almost brown, but now after all the creams it was a soft peach color, on the dark side, but noticeably lighter. The makeup had been done to enhance her natural beauty and draw the looker to her eyes. The blue of her irises seemed to have dipped into something to make them shine brighter and seem larger in size.

The other ladies had left her to finish their own attire for the party. As Pan was staring at herself when her great grandpa, grandpa, and dad came into the room. They all looked nice in their suits and ties. Even Goku had forgone his gi to wear formal attire. He was even wearing dress shoes that were shiny and probably new. They had stared at her for a little bit not believing that this was Pan in front of them.

"Pan, you look fabulous," said Ox.

"Thank you," she replied softly and shyly. This was a new feeling for her; she was the girl who went head first into a situation and spoke her mind freely. Now she felt like she was out of her league.

"I guess the night will not be so boring after all," said Goku.

"What do you mean by that, dad?" Gohan was a little disturbed by the statement. He thought he would enjoy the night, but now he would have to watch the boys like hawks so his little girl was protected from them.

Goku laughed. "You know what I mean, she is gorgeous and guys will notice. You will go bonkers before the night is even over." He laughed a little bit more before getting serious. "But you will not get too protective. She has to learn how to handle herself around boys and their attentions. I think she can handle that, she is a Saiyan." For the first time it sounded like Goku was proud to state that fact about their family. _Could it be he was spending too much time with Vegeta? Or was he just finally accepting who he was?_ Either way Pan was glad her grandpa wasn't going to be too over protective.

"I guess I can try to be relaxed about her admirers." Gohan smiled weakly and Pan knew it was going to be hard for him to let her grow up and be hounded by boys. The more she thought of it Pan wasn't looking forward to it as well. _There was only one man I want hounding me and that might never happen._ Though she did wonder what his reaction would be to her transformation.

"Don't worry dad, I am still a tomboy at heart. And I still want a guy who would go head to head with you and possibly stay alive to go out with me." It was what she always told her dad to appease his protective side. She really did want to find a guy who wasn't all that afraid of her dad and fight to show he could and would protect her. It was a must for there to be peace in a future relationship. It was going to be hard to find a guy outside of the Z gang to fill the role.

Goku walked up to a bureau drawer and opened one of the drawers. He drew out a box and walked over to Pan. He looked at her eyes as he spoke. "I was going to give this to you when you turned 18, but I think it would look nice with your dress." He handed her the box which she opened. Inside nestled in a soft velvet cushion was a small, flat, round pendant. She gasped because it was the Son symbol that Goku had adopted since he was a boy. It was orange circle with four gold yellow stars.

"Oh grandpa it is beautiful." She was going to put it on but he stopped her.

"Look on the back." So she did and inscribed on the back was _**'For my little Saiyan Shadow, Love Goku.' **_Pan laughed. She had followed him around so much he started to call her his shadow. It wasn't until she had been able to do it without him realizing that he called her a Saiyan shadow. He had always been proud of her power and fortitude to not hide her heritage, both Saiyan and Human. She had just liked her Saiyan more than the Human.

"Thank you," she said and embraced Goku.

"You're welcome," he replied back. He held her a little longer than normal; it was like he knew something was going to happen to either him or her and wanted to savor the hug. Pan didn't really think it mattered because she felt secure in his hug and nothing could hurt her while he held her. Luckily she wasn't the water works kind of female or her makeup would have been ruined.

Goten showed up a few minutes later and teased Pan about how girly she looked. He only stopped when Chi-Chi appeared out of nowhere and hit him in the head with a pan. She was dressed just as lovely as Pan but her dress was purple with black swirls around the hem. Videl was dressed in a red number that had Gohan both drooling after his wife but also reaching for a wrap to cover what was his. It made Videl blush with pleasure that she could still bring the animal out of her husband, but made Pan blush with the obvious embarrassment at her parents flirting and the loving look Goku was giving Chi-Chi. Pan wondered if she would find that and was wishing to Dende the entire zip to CC. By zip it was the sound because Goku teleported them all to the CC ballroom.

Instantly people began to walk over to greet the family. The Son's were a little late as the party started at eight thirty and it was now after nine. All the Z gang had already arrived and waiting to see the friendly family. Pan held back not sure of herself for the first time and not liking that feeling. She was looking around taking in who was all there. Her eyes landed on Vegeta over in a corner and he was staring right back. She was nervous as to what he would say about her new look. _Why should I be, it's not like he would be interested in me?_ But surprisingly it was Vegeta's opinion she worried about, he was her mentor and what he thought mattered to her.

While they stared at each other Pan took in Vegeta's attire. He wasn't dressed in his usual Saiyan under armor spandex suit, but rather he was dressed in a black coat and tie ensemble. The suit fit him like a glove and enhanced his warrior physique. His tie was not black she realized but almost the same shade of dark blue as her dress. _Strange, we match._ All together he was very fine looking indeed. Then she brought her eyes back up to his.

His look held no surprise but a little disappointment and was that curiosity. Pan was one of few people who could tell what Vegeta was thinking by his look alone. She had no idea why he would be disappointed in her. _Maybe because I agreed to not train for so long._ _And why curiosity? Did he wonder what the fuss was over, over me? Or was it because he was curious as to why I did it at all? _Whatever the answers were she would have to wait till later to ask him because all the Z gang women converged on her. They hadn't been present all day and this was the first they had seen of her.

Bulma was the first to gush, "oh Pan you look fabulous."

"I knew you would blossom eventually," said Bra.

"There is no denying who will be the hit of this party," said Bulma. She was smiling brightly even though this was her party and having a much younger girl take her spot light was usually not a good thing. But Bulma was too happy right now to care. She didn't have to impress any men, she only needed one to look at her the way Yamcha still looked at her; with desire and love. Pan was young and unused to the attentions of boys; she needed all the help she got.

"Thank you, Bulma. I never realized so much went into feeling so beautiful." Pan had never considered herself ugly, pretty, but not beautiful like Bulma and Bra. She was starting to undergo a wonderful feeling about people staring at you and compliment you on being beautiful. Her grandpa Goku always told her the good from within was what he found beautiful about her and that it made her more the prettier on the outside. "People will remember you more for how you act then what you looked like," he would say. It was an idea he lived by, but how can anyone forget a man who looked very different than regular humans. He was really tall and that was without the gravity defying hair. She will have to ask friends what they most remembered about Goku and see if how he acted stood out from his looks.

For the next half hour or so everyone came up to talk to Pan and congratulate her on her looks and all the while she waited for him to come up and give his opinion. But he didn't. He just stayed in his corner of the ballroom and glared at passerby's. The night went on and to Pan's horror and some delight many men asked her to dance. After the first one Gohan had stalked over and stood guard by her. This did not seem to deter the guys. They would come up ask her to dance and then turn to Gohan for permission; which he would give after ki reading them and humphing, obviously not considering them equal or good enough for his girl. But he let them lead her to the dance floor. Pan was thankful she had paid attention during dance lessons as a child; otherwise she would have two left feet.

Pan was enjoying herself, but always in the corner of her eye she kept him in her sights. He seemed to have not moved the entire night and she felt like his gaze never left her, too.

She would be right, Vegeta was staring at her. Never had his heart pumped so wildly at the mere sight of a woman. When the family had first arrived he had been stunned to fee Pan's ki but to look on her beautiful features. She looked out of place in her fancy dress. He had thought it strange that he had picked a tie that matched the color of her dress. It was a startling thought but he nursed it a while, thinking it nice to feel a little connected to someone other than his children.

He was not liking her dress one bit though. She was not her usual comfortable self and was disappointed she changed so drastically to fit in. Plus she was going to get a lot of male attention and for some reason this bothered him. She wasn't his daughter to worry about so why the feeling of possessiveness. That was why Pan had seen curiosity; he was curious as to his own thoughts of possessing Pan. Sure they had been there, pushed into the recesses of his mind but now they were pushing forward with determination.

Maybe he was spending too much time with her and felt he had a say in how she dressed. That had to been the reason because he had no right being interested in her otherwise. She was a child of some 40 years younger than him. Plus she was his rival's brat's brat. Then a voice in the back of his head said, "_but only in Human terms. Have you lost the ability to even act like a Saiyan? To take what you want and not care of age or family ties_?" The voice was right, even though he had not learned many Saiyan customs before he had joined Frieza's ranks the one that stood out was the mating. Too much time had passed and too much time on a weakling planet had fogged his memories. On Vegeta any female was eligible as long as she was of age and it didn't matter if the male was very much older than her. If a spark was between them then there was no stopping them from mating. Even family couldn't stop them. The father had the right to demand a fight to determine if the other male was able to protect his girl. It was a test of strength, stamina, and loyalty. Even if the prospective male feel in battle but had fought hard without giving up it was considered a loyal act that he would do anything for his woman.

The only thing that stopped most males was the rank barriers. A third class dared not declare his attentions onto a girl of the Elite class. Her father would kill the male instead of letting his daughter mate with a low class fool. Vegeta knew as the Prince he was the only Saiyan who didn't have to follow that rule; he could mate with whom he wished. _Do I want to mate with Pan?_ It was not an odd thought, he had often considered her perfect mate material and thought of all the Saiyans born on Earth she was the closest to a real Saiyan. Vegeta had just not considered himself to be the one mating her; maybe his son but not himself. _Perhaps it is time I took another mate and who better than that Saiyan female._ He liked this thought and the feelings he was finally letting loose.

The feelings and thoughts of her as his mate did not dissipate as he openly stared at her for the next few hours. He watched as male after male asked her to dance and watched as she smiled and laughed with them. He growled to himself but still did not move from his spot. He still had not made his new intentions clear to her and therefore did not have the right to scare off the other men. It wasn't until his son asked her to dance that Vegeta pushed himself off from the wall and slowly made his way to where the dancing couple had left Gohan. He did not like the look Trunks was giving Pan. Vegeta knew that look; Trunks had no serious interest in her but as a play thing for the night.

"I wouldn't let him lead her outside," Vegeta said to Gohan, but was thinking _time to make some trouble_. Gohan was surprised to see Vegeta standing at his side. He hadn't made a sound and Gohan had not felt his ki approach. _I think I need to start training again, I am getting lazy._

"Wha...what?" Gohan stammered out.

"My son has no intension of being noble with your daughter. I have seen that look before and it does not bode well for Pan." Gohan seemed confused so Vegeta elaborated, "he will ask her to go outside with him and he will seduce her, you twit."

Finally what Vegeta hit Gohan like a ton of bricks. "He wouldn't," he stated unbelieving. _That's right, _Vegeta thought, _get riled up and cause a scene. That would be a sure fire way to push Pan my way._

"Oh yes he would. He has high taste and has a sex drive that would put us both to shame. Pan is not only beautiful but a Saiyan. She would be perfect for him in the stamina department, but she is still too young." He mentally added _and I want her to myself._

"Excuse me Vegeta," Gohan said before he walked to the couple and took Pan away from the leering Trunks. There was no way he was going to let Pan dance with a sex addict. Vegeta smirked with triumph. Not only did he get Pan away from a rival but what Gohan was about to do would push Pan in his direction. Because if there was one thing Vegeta knew about the female was that when told she could not do something or see someone she did the opposite of what she was told not to do. As if on cue he saw her frown and stomp off towards the terrace doors.

Pan was furious at her father, here she was having fun and he drags her off and tells her she cannot consort with Trunks. _What was he talking about, consorting, what does that even mean?_ There the two were having a nice chat about what Trunks had been up to lately. He was telling Pan about this awesome girl he had met and wanted Pan to get to know. "It's pretty serious and I really like her, maybe even love her." He went on to ask Pan her opinion on what to do. Pan told him to be honest with the girl and to tell her how he felt. He had this look on his face that told Pan he was already thinking of a setting and a place to talk to his love.

What Gohan had seen as a leering look at his daughter had actually been for Trunks' girl who was at the party but with her family. Trunks had confided earlier that they had been keeping it quiet until they knew for sure how everyone would react to them being a couple. "Especially dad," Trunks had stated. He was afraid how his dad would react to him wanting to bond with a Human. Pan had laughed and told him that his father had no say in who he loved and she was perfect for Trunks.

Pan had at one point in her life thought that Trunk might have been the perfect mate for her but after their time in space looking for the black star Dragonballs she realized he was way off for her. Since then they had stayed good friends and Trunks often came to Pan for girl advice, which she found funny because she was a tomboy. Trunks had said he trusted her instincts than any other girls. "You are more in touch with your female side then you realize," he had said once. When she asked him to elaborate he told her she may dress for comfort but it always matched. Most other tomboys didn't care about clothes matching. "You also wash and comb you hair more often than other tomboys do. You look in windows at dresses and other frilliness when you think no one is watching." That had made her blush.

He had also told Pan she was more caring, compassionate, neat, helpful, kind, and open than other tomboys. He liked her honesty, too. She told him what was what and didn't sugar coat it. If she thought he was being an ass she would tell him. He would strive to erase that trait from his mind so the girl he was with at the time would not also call him an ass. He trusted her and liked her, but she was not his type. So when Gohan had pulled him away from Pan he was shocked by the angry tone the elder gave him, "keep your dirty hands off my daughter." Trunks had stood there as Gohan forbid Pan to be within arm's length of him again. He had gone on to say that from then on she was not to be alone with any sex driven male over the age of 15. Trunks was shocked, he had no such thoughts of Pan even if she was pretty.

He watched as Pan stormed out of the room through the terrace doors and out into the vast gardens. He would have gone after her but Gohan said grabbing Trunks' arm, "oh no you don't. You will stay right here where I can keep an eye on you. Pan will be better off out there to cool down without you there with her." So Gohan had let him go after Trunks nodded his head in understanding and agreement. _Maybe it would be better if I made my relationship with Violet public so Gohan wouldn't get the urge to kill me._ He liked that idea and walked over to where she stood with her parents, Tien and Launch, to ask her how she felt about that.

Pan had run the length of the garden to the far side by the brick wall. There was a little gate that was near hidden by over growth of vines, but Pan knew where it was from her many adventures outdoors here at CC. The door leads to a private garden beyond the wall, where a gazebo stood. It was old, but sturdily built with wide white pillars, and ivy climbing up and over the roof. Pan loved it here especially when the artificial rain would fall. Oh yeah it was still inside the CC complex. The gardens where a building in itself and just a few feet beyond the gazebo was the actual building wall, painted to look like a landscape. Pan would come here when she was troubled or sad and relax in the peaceful silence. She hadn't been here in awhile and the gazebo had dried leaves and grass growing taller than Pan liked it. She had taken over the care of the little garden when she had first found it over ten years ago. It had been a mess; grass grown over waist high, weeds over taking the flower beds, and the gazebo was completely covered in ivy. It took a good month to get it to the way Pan wanted it and since she had keep it that way. As far as she knew no one else came in this garden and considered it her fortress of solitude.

It was mostly quiet but for the sound of the music from the party. It had been blaring in the ballroom and now it was softer, but still able to understand. She had just sat down on the only bench when she felt a slight breeze. This was usually also supplied by artificial means but it felt warm and not like the usual fan coolness. She turned her head to look over her shoulder. She gasped, for standing just inside the door was Vegeta.

Vegeta had watched Gohan watch Trunks cross over to the Tien clan. And as Gohan kept an eye on Trunks Vegeta had stalked out the other terrace doors, opposite where Pan had gone out. To the casual observer it looked like Vegeta was headed to the GR. It was a well known fact that Vegeta never stayed long for these gatherings and could usually be found in the GR well after the guests had left. Only this time he made his way to the other side of the building to where he felt Pan's ki go.

He knew where she was going without even feeling her ki; to her little hidey hole. Pan thought that no one else had been to the little garden, but Vegeta had seen Pan and feel her ki disappear behind the hidden door one day a few years back. After he felt her leave he had gone into investigate. It was like stepping into another world it was so peaceful and quiet. Sure you could still hear what was on the other side of the wall but it was muted. What he wanted to know was why her ki had disappeared as well. He found the small little box next to the door right away. It was a ki suppressant module. It was an older model but it still worked, or rather Pan had gotten it to work again.

Bulma had built them as a training tool for Vegeta. She would place them all over the globe and send him on a training scavenger hunt. At each stop he would feel for the stupid bots she had built to challenge him. He couldn't feel them at all, but that didn't stop him from defeating them all and making it home in time for dinner. Little did he know the suppressant would come in handy later on. He had brought all the messed up parts back to Bulma and she had thrown them out only to give him the new improved ones.

So Pan had found an old one and set up her hidey hole with one so no one would or could disturb her relaxation time. She had reprogrammed the device to suppress ki signatures within the perimeter of the garden. Vegeta had used the spot countless times to do meditation without the use of ki to help build his ki. It was a great training tool that Vegeta found helpful to calm his frayed nerves. He made sure to use it after Pan had left for the day. He never joined her because it was suppose to be her secret garden.

So now here he was standing in her secret place just staring at her and she was staring back.

"Vegeta?" Pan asked.

"Pan," he said back. She felt her heart skip a beat. _He never calls me by name; it's always brat or girl. _He began to slowly walk over to her.

He was right in front of her when he brought his hand up and lightly brushed her cheek asking, "will you dance with me?" He brought his hand down, palm up in invitation. She gulped once and took it. He pulled her to her feet and into his arms.

Vegeta hadn't planned on asking her to dance but it felt right when she put her smaller hand in his and was in his arms. He felt her pulse where their hands met and was a little excited at the pace. The speed could be from fear or from her own excitement; either way he liked it.

Pan was afraid and excited; afraid that she was dreaming and excited to be held by such a powerful man, a Saiyan man. That realization made her heart beat a little faster. _Here was the man that could fight for me and possibly beat my father, a man truly capable of being with me._ Pan rarely had thoughts like this but recently, like the last few hours, they had over loaded her mind. All she wanted was to be with this Saiyan and beware to anyone who tried to get in the way. She moved herself closer to Vegeta until her breasts brushed his muscled chest.

Vegeta felt her move and gasped with the sensation of her body right up against his. _I have gone to long without a female._ But he knew that was not the only reason, she was a female Saiyan of able age and she had just propositioned him with herself. It was one of the few ways a female could tell a male she was interested in him. He showed his by crushing her tightly to him so he could feel the entire front of her body next to his. And thus she could feel how he felt about her.

Pan felt ALL of him press against her, especially the hardness between his legs. _He wants me._ The thought was one of pure desire. They had not broken eye contact during the exchange of want. They had been moving to the music but Vegeta stopped them as his head bowed to hers. His lips met hers in a softness that Pan didn't know Vegeta could have. And she accepted what was to come as soon as his lips pushed harder and his tongue licked at her lips begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and knew this was beginning of something wicked.

Author's Note: Mwahahahahaaaa. So what do you think? Please tell me, it gives me ideas of where this should go. I will probably do a lemon soon and maybe some drama, who knows where my mind will take me.


	2. Chapter 2: Mating is for Humans

The Wind and The Moon

Chapter 2: Mating is for Humans

Vegeta couldn't believe how he was feeling at the moment when Pan opened her mouth in acceptance. She tasted good, better than he had imaged or dreamed. His imagination had not been dreaming this up for long, just since he had seen her arrive at the party. And her scent was something else all together; natural with just a hint of soap and the smell of her sexy musk was over powering all the others. It was an aphrodisiac on Vegeta.

He began to kiss her deeply and he slides his tongue into her mouth. She didn't protest but began to almost fight his tongue for control over the kiss. _How Saiyan of her, trying to be dominant over me? _But Vegeta was very sure he had the upper hand and knew more on the subject of sex than Pan did. He could smell her virginity all over her. There was no way he was going to give her dominance over him without a fight.

He released her mouth and began kissing her along the cheek, down her neck, and began nipping at the nape of her neck. He smirked at hearing her sigh of pleasure. His hands had a mind of their own as they began moving over her back in slow up and down motions, caressing her. Vegeta didn't want to move slowly but he didn't want to rusher either so he forced his hands to remain on her back and not travel down to her nicely curved ass. But it was difficult when she moaned when his hand brushed the spot where her tail had once been. One hand remained in that spot as the other went to cup her ass. Her moan was louder this time.

Pan had no idea how this had gone from a dance to a make out session so fast. The first touch of his tongue to hers and she was melting further into Vegeta. He tasted like dessert and a little like toothpaste. _Did he brush his teeth before he came to me?_ She giggled inside her head at the thought. _What a thought to have while a man had his tongue basically down your throat?_

She about lost all thought when his mouth moved to the nape of her neck and Vegeta proceeded to nibble on her. The sensation of goose bumps ran along her back, down her legs and back up into her stomach, where it remained and grew in feeling. Then his hands brushed against a rather sensitive area on her back and she moaned aloud. It seemed to be coming from somewhere else and so at first she didn't realize it was her making the noise, but then one of his hands cupped her butt and the other was gently massaging in circles around her tail spot. She moaned again and this time she knew it was her making all the noise.

_She is driving me crazy, _thought Vegeta. _The only thing missing is a little bit of a challenge._ As if on cue Gohan could be heard out in the main garden screaming Pan's name.

"Pan!" It was distant but it held enough force to break Pan out of the desire ridden stooper she was falling into.

"Ve…Vegeta?" Her voice shook as is she just realized who she had been kissing. She tried to break away from him but he wouldn't budge. He was still stronger than her. _But not as strong as my dad_. The thought brought the pain that she would be sad if anything happened to him."Vegeta he will kill you."

"Let him try," was all he said. It was his right to fight for her and if Gohan found them this way the quicker it would be for her to be all his.

"PAN!" He had yet to let her go and the calls were getting closer.

Vegeta could feel Pan's heart accelerate in panic as her father's voice grew closer. _She really is worried about me._ The thought had him releasing his hold on her. She took a shaky step back and hesitated before fully leaving his arms. Vegeta felt cold at her absence in his arms. She was looking at him pleadingly. _What am I suppose to say? Don't go, stay with me? I think not, that is not my style._

She made the choice herself, "I don't want to go. But if I don't he will hurt you and I couldn't bear that." She had always been fond of Vegeta but after what he just did to her she wanted to be closer to him.

"I am willing to take that risk," Vegeta stated. He had that determined look he got when he was going up against someone he may have a hard time with.

"But I am not." Pan had a sad smile on her face. She began to walk to the gate leading out into the real world and out of Vegeta's arms. _Say something, anything that would help me deal with this._ She was just about to open the gate when his hand touched her, and it wasn't even gloved. _He had taken off his gloves to touch me. Wow!_ Vegeta didn't just touch anyone with bare hands, even when he had first grazed her face it had been gloved. Pan looked down at their now joined hands and then back at the man before her.

He was staring right into her eyes when he said, "I will fight for you eventually." That one statement made her heart race again in desire. It meant he really wanted her and wouldn't let anyone stop him.

"When," she asked?

"Soon," he smirked as he said this. "But in the mean time we can have fun together. Meet me later, right here." Vegeta was not going to leave this garden until he had sex with her. "As soon as you can ditch your parents would be preferable."

Pan gapped at him. _What does he mean by fun? _The question had her blushing with her wild guess as to what 'fun' was to Vegeta. _Definitely not a spar, but maybe more kissing. _And that made her think, _how can I ditch them quickly? _She had ways she could leave the house without her parents knowing, especially Gohan.

"Okay," she agreed. Vegeta could not stop the smile from forming as he let her hand go and watched her leave.

Pan walked out with a goofy smile on her face, but was soon wiped away by the fact that her father stood not ten feet away from the gate. His back was to her and she sighed in relief that her hidey hole was still safe, or rather Vegeta was saved from her father.

Gohan turned as he suddenly felt Pan's ki behind him. He had a scowl on his face and it was a little red in anger. "Where have you been," he demanded? He was quick to close the distance between them.

_Lie, _came a little voice inside her. "I have been sitting out here calming down after you totally embarrassed me in front of everyone. I am not a little girl anymore, dad. I will be legally an adult in two weeks and you have not accepted that yet."

Gohan's look went from angry to shame in seconds. He was going to open his mouth to speak when Videl came rushing up them saying, "Did you hear about Trunks?" She looked between the two and saw that there was conflict arising, again. _Most likely Gohan's overbearing nature and Pan's stubborn streak. _Videl didn't even have to ask what it was about either she knew it was about; boys.

Pan was the first to look at her mom. "I think I can guess what it's about." _Dad threatening Trunks probably made the man want to accelerate his status with Violet._

"Gohan, you would be very interested in the news. It will ease the want to pound Trunks into the dirt." That did it for Gohan. He turned to look at his wife and asked her to tell what it was.

"It seems Trunks had been dating a younger girl and was afraid of what her parents would think. It turns out the girl's father already knew about their relationship and has given Trunks leeway. It wasn't until tonight that he publically gave his permission for her to date." Gohan had a dumb struck look on his face. The first bit actually sounded a lot like Pan but then he didn't do any of the other stuff.

"Who…?" he never got to finish the statement as both the women in his life said, "Violet Shinhan."

"Tien's daughter?" Gohan was shocked. _He's known about her and Trunks dating but was ok with it? _ And the realization that he had accused the younger man of wanting to defile Pan hit home. "Excuse me," he began, "but I have an apology to make." With that he walked quickly back into the ballroom.

Videl was laughing a little at her husband. He was a little slow for such a genius. She turned to Pan and asked, "So who have you been kissing?"

Pan was stunned, _how can she tell?_ "What do you mean," she asked instead.

"Oh I know that look of being thoroughly kissed and trying to hide it. You think your father and I didn't make out before we were married." Pan blushed with that. "Besides you have what looks like a hickey on your neck." Pan reached up to where Vegeta had been nibbling on her. _Oh if I get in trouble because of this_ _you are in for a beating, Vegeta_.

Videl laughed at the guilty, caught in the head lights, look Pan had. She put her arm around Pan and gave her a tiny shake. "Don't worry about it; I know how to cover those up pretty good. It will be our little secret, no need to get your dad all worked up again just when he calmed down."

Pan sighed in relief as her mom lead her to the other entrance to CC. Inside Videl lead her to the restroom and proceeded to cover her hickey with some make up. _ I wonder who the unfortunate and lucky man could be._ Videl had no objections to Pan dating as long as her daughter was happy. Videl may still be a young woman herself but the thought of grandchildren filled her head and made her smile.

Vegeta was still in the secret garden pacing and trying to squelch the need to storm out and demand a challenge for Pan from Gohan. Plus he still had a pretty sizable erection so standing in public was out of the question. He knew until he took Pan he would have this problem for awhile, so staying here until she either came to him or the erection went away were the only options. Waiting would drive him crazy so Pan had best show up soon.

He had overheard all the conversation that had gone on outside and was happy Trunks finally manned up and talked to three eyes. The girl may be of only Human descent, but she had a spirit of a fighter. Her father was one of the few strongest people of the world and her mother was no wuss, not with that blonde hair and gun ho attitude. The girl didn't put up with Trunk's and that will make her a good mate for the boy. _Boy? He is a man now. I have to remember that._

Vegeta tried to think about his children in hopes that they would help him stop thinking of Pan. But even the thought of Bra dating anyone and Vegeta beating the snot of any boy who tried did not detour his raging hormones for long. _Pan had best not be too long or I may leave here and embarrass both of us._ He laughed a little at how everyone would react if he charged out and began to have sex with the younger Saiyan while they watched. _Old traditions die on new worlds, I suppose._

Gohan had tracked Trunks down to the buffet table just off the ballroom. He coughed to both clear his throat and to get the younger man's attention. Trunks turned and flinched when he saw Gohan. "Gohan?" he asked nervously, even though he had no reason to be nervous. _The man just scares me. After all he is still the strongest even without training every day._

"Trunks, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. Pan is growing up and I still have trouble dealing with boys paying her any attention, even if it is only as friendship. I didn't mean … I am sorry." Gohan paused to catch a breath. "You are close to my daughter and I realize you two are only friends. I don't want her to lose a friend because her dad was being an ass." _Gah makes me feel like Hercule and the way he treated Videl about me. And back then I promised I would not do the same, but still I did._

"It's ok Gohan. I know you meant well but man when you go for a guy, you go all out." Trunks stuck out his hand and Gohan took it and they shook hands. They both laughed at Gohan's protective side. They talked some more until Gohan eyed Videl leading Pan in from the hallway and saw what he had not seen in the darkened garden; kiss bruised lips and a weirdly darkened spot on Pan's neck.

Trunks yelped because Gohan was gripping his shoulder when it hit Gohan that his daughter had been with someone. "Gohan, man that hurts. Can you lay off?" Gohan released Trunks and took steps to his family. Trunks saw the look and then he looked at Pan. He blew out a breath and knew more shit was about to hit the fan. _Who did you get to play revenge on your daddy, Pan? I hope no one who isn't able o protect themselves._ He tired to gesture to Pan to run but it was too late Gohan had her in his grasp. Luckily the man kept it low so only the girls and Saiyan hearing could hear.

"Who. The. Hell. Has. Been. Kissing. You." He punctuated each word as if they were their very own sentences; that was how angry he now was. Pan tried to shake off her dad but his grasp was firm, so firm she was going to end up with bruises later on, and she did not bruise easily.

"What do you mean," she asked, trying to sound innocent. _Hadn't mom covered up her neck with enough make u p?_ Videl was also looking at Pan's neck and gasped at the spot where she had applied the foundation; it did not match Pan's skin tone at all. _oh shit_, she thought. _Pan's skin had lightened so much her tan doesn't match anymore. _In the dim light of the restroom it had matched but now in the brilliant light of the ballroom it stuck out like a Namekian surrounded by pygmies. Videl looked from her husband's enraged face to her daughter's neck and shuddered. _There is no way you are getting out of this one._

"Your lips are swollen and there is a LOT of makeup covering the nape of your neck. I am trying to control myself here but you are not making it easy." A vein was bulging on his forehead much the same as Vegeta when he was angry.

"Dad, I …" she lowered her head and thought hard at what to lie about. She had to come up with something really believable cause she had a hard time lying to her dad.

Gohan pulled her closer. There was one way he could figure out who she was with. A Saiyans sense of smell was superior to a human and often times could bring a Saiyan to his knees with just a sniff of a scent. Gohan took a long drag of air in and gasped at whom's scent clung to her.

Pan had frozen in fear as her dad brought his face close to her skin and smelled her. _ Oh no he will know and kill Vegeta._

"Vegeta! That's who you have been with?" Gohan's fingers dug a little more into Pan's skin.

"It's not what you think, dad." _Point to me dad has not flown off in a rage to where Vegeta is suppose to be, the GR._

"Then explain it to me so I can understand."

Pan looked at her mom, but found she was just as interested in this finding as her husband was. She looked at her dad and then to the ground. "I was angry so I sought out Vegeta and challenged him to a spar."

"What," both Videl and Gohan asked together?

"But you promised," replied Videl. Pan looked at her and saw tears brimming in her mom's eyes.

"I know but…"

"No buts young lady you promised," this came from Gohan. His grip had lessened a little but his voice was still as harsh. "is that what all the makeup was for, trying to hide that you went and fought behind our backs?" Pan just nodded her head, not able to look them in the faces.

"Oh Pan, how disappointing." Videl's voice shook when she said this. _And here I thought she was into a boy. She lied to me._

"Mom, I …"

"We are leaving, now," stated Gohan. "And when we get home you are grounded until we think we can trust you again." He let go of her and began walking to where Bulma stood, watching the little scene unfolding.

"Isn't not being able to train punishment enough," Pan said without thinking.

Gohan turned slowly back to Pan. "You have already demonstrated the lack to keep that promise and now we don't know what else you have been doing behind our backs."

Pan's face fell; she never did something like this behind their backs before, but tonight was the first. _Now they are going to watch me with eagle eyes. Vegeta might be waiting for some time then._ Funny, she really didn't think that was going to be that long, maybe a few hours. Even with her parents grounding her she was planning how she was going to come back to see Vegeta.

Gohan walked to Bulma and gave his regrets that they were leaving the party early. He walked to Goku and asked if he would take the three of them home; Goku nodded. The two Son men walked over to where Gohan had left Pan and Videl, and after a zip they were back home.

"Thanks, dad, you can go back to the party now. I can handle things here."

"Can you?" Goku asked. "My suggestion is to sleep on it and think about how you reacted compared to how she will react with your reaction." Strange but Gohan understood that. He nodded in agreement. Goku walked over to a side table and opened a drawer. He reached inside and pulled out a little bag. Inside were sensu beans; he handed one to Pan. She smiled at her grandpa when she swallowed it and felt the bruises on her arms and neck vanish.

"Next time take one before you come back from secretly sparring with Vegeta; that has saved me many times from the frying pan," Goku whispered to Pan with a smile. She smiled slightly. _At least he understands my need to train. Umm but you weren't training, _she thought after a second.

After Goku popped away Gohan turned to Pan, "go to bed and in the morning we will discuss this further. I am going to take dad's advice and try to calm down before we talk."

Pan nodded and walked up the stairs. She entered her room and immediately locked the door. _No need for them to come in while I fix my escape._ It just occurred to her that in two weeks they would have no say over her life; she will be 17 and considered an adult. _Maybe I will move out to prove that point._ The thought made her relax a little. Then she thought _to where and how am I going to afford that. _She huffed in annoyance and thought _I will have to get a job._

She sat on her bed and reached under to pull out an old metal foot locker. It was pretty beat up looking and had quite a few stickers on it. This had been her keepsake box for when she had been shipped to all those fancy private girly schools. She had never lasted long at any of them. She had been a tomboy and hadn't fit in. Sometimes she had actually tried to get kicked out. Just once she wanted to go to a normal school and be treated normally.

It had taken her parents almost fifteen schools to figure that out and send her to their alumni school, Orange Star High School. Pan loved it there. She was now going to graduate in a few months and was happy with that. She didn't need a high flouting school name on her diploma to get into a college or a career; all she needed was normalcy and her own brain.

Now the box held something of Bulma's design and Pan's own design, something she hoped Bulma would be proud of enough to endorse Pan's acceptance into a technical college. Bulma's was a ki suppressant bracelet and Pan's was a ki mirror. The device was still in the development stage but Pan had tested it a few times to see if it might work. It was a smaller version of the ki suppressant but in reverse; it would give off the ki signature of a certain person. The person wanting to seem like they were still somewhere just had to wear a bracelet for thirty minutes and then place it where they were supposed to be. The bracelet would last a good ten hours. Pan was hoping that with some more tweaking she could get the bracelet to work for days, and even pick up and remember ki's that it comes into contact with.

The few times Pan had used it had always been to sneak out to party with Bra. The ten hours it lasted was more than long enough for those times. Now she was going to use it to sneak out and see Vegeta. The only problem with her leaving right now was her parents could walk in and discover her gone. _They probably would, too._ _Time to make up the fake me._ she snickered to herself. She had never had to use the pillows under the blanket trick but she did it now. she thought that with the ki mirror under the pillows her parents would be fooled enough to not notice.

She put the bracelet on and lowered her ki to her normal sleeping range. As Pan let the ki charge fill she changed into a pair of spandex shorts and a tank top, both black, and went into her bathroom. There she brushed and flossed her teethe as well as brushed her hair out. _Dad is probably following my ki and knows I am preparing for bed._

She looked at the mirror and say that one spot had been left on her neck from Vegeta's nibbles. It was only a shadow of a bruise, but still she thought, _strange but the sensu did not heal that. _She fingered the spot and felt a rush of pleasure go to her stomach. _Oh my that was new._ She was distracted by the bracelet humming slightly and then giving a small quiet 'beep' sound. That was the signal that it had the ki encoded and was waiting to be used.

Pan walked over to her sleeping self and placed the ki mirror under the pillow that was supposed to be her chest. _If dad checks for my ki it will be where it is when you sleep, centered at your heart._ For ki wielding beings this is where the ki comes from. The strongest muscle in the body is also the most powerful; in ki speaking sense. When you first learn to use ki this is where the teacher tells the student to focus your energy and let it expand.

Pan always believed this is what made Saiyans so powerful; they had the capacity to love deeply and strongly. Her grandpa was so strong because his heart was bigger than anyone else's, including Gohan's. Goku was the only one who could surpass Gohan. And if Pan got in a bind she knew to go to her grandpa for help. _I hope it doesn't come to that with Vegeta._

She put the ki suppressant bracelet on because there was no reason for two Pan's to be in separate sites. She planned on staying as long as she could with Vegeta tonight. She liked how his kisses made her feel. She had been kissed before but they had been pecks and nothing like the demanding full on press of lip on lip. She didn't realize that kissing Vegeta would lead to more than she ever imagined. She left through the window and began her flight to CC.

Vegeta was sitting on the bench trying to control his breathing. He was using the back ground noise of the party as a way to concentrate. He kept thinking of the song he and Pan had danced to earlier. He had only gotten a few words but they intrigued him. It was a man singing about a woman leading him through the moonlight, only to burn him with the sun. He thought about taking Pan in the moonlight but then anyone could catch them and then _maybe after everyone knows about my claim in her._ He made a mental note to ask Bulma to find the song for him so he could listen to the entire thing and see if it fit him.

He felt a breeze and looked up to see Pan standing inside the garden with a smile on her face. His internal clock gauged that she had been gone for almost two hours. _She had time to change I see. _He looked his fill at her, going from her head and slowly going down to her bare feet. He noticed her shiver when he lingered on her breasts and groin area. He smirked at her. He could tell she was nervous but excited to see him still where he said he would be.

"Close the gate," he said and she did. He just realized even with the ki shield he had been able to sense her earlier but now she had no ki. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What," she asked?

"Why can't I feel you?"

"Oh," and she reached for her arm and removed the bracelet she had been wearing. Right away Vegeta felt her ki return and it calmed him. "This was a gift from Bulma for my training. But I won't need it in here." Pan placed it in a little hole in the wall and turned back to Vegeta.

Pan slowly made her way over to Vegeta. Just as she reached him he lifted his arm and offered his hand to her saying, "do you accept me even without your father's consent?" _What? Didn't going against my parents wishes and coming here show that?_ "I need to hear it," he said as if hearing her thoughts.

She looked him in the eyes and said with no hesitation, "I accept you." He pulled her to him and began kissing her.

Again Pan's body went into overdrive and demanded more contact with his body. So moved herself closer to him and heard him moan at her action. She could now feel his entire front pressed into her especially the hardness between his legs. _Has he had that the entire time I was away? _She smirked that he probably had.

Vegeta was slowly kissing his way down her neck to her nape once more nibbling the area. The already sensitive area sent shivers into Pan's stomach and into her groin. _Don't mark me again or dad will kill us both. _Vegeta chuckled and said between nibbles, "I will try not to." Pan stiffened at his remark. _Did he hear what I was thinking?_ Again he chuckled and pulled away from her this time.

"Don't you remember any of the Saiyan lessons I taught you?" She gave him a puzzled look before she replied.

"That is not really what is going through my mind right now." He laughed outright at her response. It was true since he had touched her not very much thinking had been taking place in her mind; except the few thoughts she had about what she wanted him to do and the fear of Gohan discovering them.

"I did hear what you thought, I part anyway. What I heard was '_don't mark, dad will kill._' Don't give me that look." Pan was giving him a how the hell did you know that surprised look. "If you would remember the lessons you would know how I heard that." She shook her head trying to dispel the sexual thoughts she was having and concentrate on what he was referring to. It was no use she just kept thinking of Vegeta kissing and touching her.

Vegeta sighed and decided to tell her. "It has to do with the mating process, more to the point the bonding process. Saiyans can mate all they want with whomever they want, but bonding is a special process that happens when two souls meet and a joined forever. Like what humans call Soul Mates, but with Saiyans it is deeper. Mating is for Humans and Saiyans, but bonding is only for Saiyans."

"0_0" was her response. He sighed again. _Did she not remember any of this._

"Hey I am just distracted by your kisses is all," she said to his thought. He smirked wide at her response to his thought. So he tested it further by thinking, _so you heard that did you?_

"Of course but quit whispering." He laughed because she still hadn't realized he had said it without his voice.

"Pan look at me." And she did. "Now don't look away." She didn't. _When I asked you to accept me it was the second step in the bonding process. _He saw her eyes bug when she didn't see his mouth move. _Saiyans have a sliver of telepathic ability but when bonding is accepted it takes off in the couple and they can hear each other's thoughts. Now do you remember?_ She nodded her head in response because words had failed her.

_We are bonding? But that's unheard of._

"Between a Human and a Saiyan, yes, but for two Saiyans, no. It's the main reason I never tried with Bulma. Plus it never felt right to do it with her. There are only two cases with non-Saiyan and Saiyan bonding actually working."

"My parents and Grandpa and grandma."

"Yes. I don't know what they had to go through to do it but it happened. I also had no idea if we would be able to bond with you being only ¼ Saiyan, but it seems to not matter."

"Does it matter to you if I am not a full blooded Saiyan?" Vegeta growled at the question. _Do you think the bonding would have progressed this far if it bothered me? I would be fighting this right now if it did._ Pan blushed when she realized he was once again speaking to her mind and not her ears.

"So how many more stages are there to this bonding?"

"Two." He stated in a matter of fact way.

"Not a very long process is it?"

"Usually it would take months to years for Saiyans to complete the bonding. They lived lands apart and they would take the time to get to know each other before completing the process. But since we have known each other long enough the last stages are going to be performed tonight." He stopped to think, _at least one of the last ones will be._

"Which one is that?" pan asked innocently.

"This one." And Vegeta was done talking and kissed her hard. _Kissing, _Pan thought? She felt Vegeta chuckle into her mouth and him think, _no but it is a fun start to the stage; physical contact._

Pan didn't have time to think as Vegeta swept her up into his arms and carried her to the gazebo and laid her on the floor. He stood above her and looked at her. He had planned on just taking her on the hard tiled floor but then he remembered she was still a virgin. He wanted her first time to be an enjoyable one. So he made a decision. He knelt down on one knee and took her face in his hands and said, "I will be right back, I have something that will make this night more enjoyable."

_How could it get any more enjoyable?_ She heard Vegeta laugh and thought_ I have got to learn how he keeps his thought from me._ He placed a palm to her cheek and said, "years of practice. There are things in here I don't want you to see." He was referring to all the evil he had done. "You will learn to put up a wall when needed, but for now I will try not to listen so much."

Pan watched as he walked to the gate and left the garden. She just laid there on the cold tile and felt it seep into her skin. The coolness took some of the heat that had surfaced since Vegeta had kissed her but not all of it. _How could he leave me like this?_ Then she heard Vegeta saying, _you left me feeling the same way only I was worse._ She mentally said sorry and concentrated on the coolness.

Vegeta had gone to the house and was almost caught by Kakarot. It would have been weird and tiresome to try to explain who had given Vegeta the erection he was still experiencing. He ran up the steps and into his room. He smirked at how much fun the bed would be under Pan. He quickly capsized it and was running back to the garden.

It wasn't long before Vegeta was back and smiling broadly at her. "I have a gift for you." He lifted her from the floor and held her as he pushed a button on a capsule. The item that appeared after the poof of smoke made Pan blush. It was a huge four poster bed with side table. Before she could ask why he had gotten this item she was thrown through the air and was bouncing on the mattress. It was soft and comfortable.

"You know the bed is missing something," said Vegeta with a finger at his chin scratching it.

"What is that," asked Pan curiously?

He jumped onto the bed and said, "me." Pan giggled. This was a new side of Vegeta she had never seen before. He heard her thinking this and said, "no matter how I act when we are out in public I will always be free with you. You will get to know me better than anyone here ever has."

He pulled her to him and began kissing her lips. His hands were on her back rubbing up and down soothingly. She liked that. Then one hand snaked its way down to cup her butt cheek as the other moved to the underside of her breast. It was new but she liked it. Vegeta was kissing, licking and nibbling his way again to her nape. _Is it your favorite spot?_ She asked him mentally because words were hard to form. His reply was_ yes, but it will be hard not to mark you. The end table has a few sensu beans in the drawer you can take later._

Now his hand was fondling her breast and Pan moaned with the pleasure it was giving her. But she felt she needed more. She pushed Vegeta back who gave her a hurt moan and looked sad to be away from her. She held up her hand with a wait motion. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over head revealing the bra beneath. Vegeta's eyes nearly crossed with her exuberance to undress for him. He was planning on taking it slow but she had taken the choice from him. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra and throw it out of the gazebo.

Vegeta was staring but who wouldn't at the young full breasts she presented to him. He tore his eyes away from them and into her blushing face. He smiled at her and her blush decreased a little. _It's only fair that I also show some skin._ With that thought to her he took off his shirt and wife beater to reveal his sculpted chest and abs. Pan was blushing again. Sure she had seen many naked man chests before but never this close and with one wanting her so much.

Vegeta leaned in and kissed her lips. He gently pushed her into a laying position and lay half over her get closer to her. Their naked chest pressed together and both could feel the others heart beat. Pan liked the feel of her breasts and stomach against Vegeta's. He was all muscle with hardly any fat. He also had little hair but what he did have was brushing against her skin and making her pleasure increase. Vegeta was also enjoying the feel of Pan's breast against himself. Her nipples had hardened slightly with the sudden coolness of the air. He would pay close attention to them in a little bit, but for now he wanted her neck again.

Pan felt Vegeta nibble her neck and his hand close around her left breast. She gasped at the feel of his naked hands on her naked flesh. She had never dreamed it would feel so right. Vegeta was using his other arm to keep him steady above Pan as he paid close attention to her body. He was enjoying the feel of her breast in his palm but there were other places he wanted to touch also.

He followed his hand with kisses as it caressed itself down to her stomach and he felt the smoothness of her flat muscles. _She hasn't been working on her core. We will have to fix that soon._ He laughed to himself for his thoughts straying to training while he was making love to Pan. She felt his little shake from mirth and wondered at it, but soon forgot about it when he began to lick her belly button. The pressure was building in that region again and was making its way to her groin again. _Oh please Vegeta. _He smiled _please what?_ She looked down at him and said aloud, "I have no idea, but please do something about the pressure I feel." Vegeta's eyes nearly crossed again with her statement.

_Ok, but we will have to remove this_, he thought as he began to tug her shorts off. He didn't even stop to pull her panties off with the shorts. Now she lay in front of him with nothing on. She was blushing a little but Vegeta wasn't paying attention his focus was on her body and how it was making him feel. He was harder than he ever had been before. Not only was she beautiful but she smelled delicious. He bent back over her and kissed her lips again, more forcefully this time. She responded with as much enthusiasm.

Pan wasn't even bothered any more that she was completely naked with Vegeta above her. Her thoughts were focused on how she could get Vegeta to stop fooling around and take away her pressure. She knew he could do it she just didn't know how yet. She reached her hand behind his back and was now rubbing him like he had done with her; in a soothing caress. She felt him shutter when her hand came across the place where his tail had once been. As a ¼ Saiyan she knew the feeling this spot could give. She smirked as she pressed the spot lightly and heard him moan into her mouth. _Woman what are you doing?_ Even his thoughts sounded strained and pleasure filled.

_Nothing_. She smirked again as she pressed the spot again. He moaned louder this time. Aloud he said, "stop that or we will be finished before we could go any further."

Pan did want to go further so she gave up her hand on his back but instead moved down to where the top of his pants were. She pushed on them. Vegeta moved away from her mouth and said, "if they come off there is no way I am going to be able to go slow with you."

"I don't care all I know is I want to feel all of you, right now." she emphasized the last bit.

Vegeta stood up and undid his belt and unbuttoned the slacks. Pan was watching with anticipation. She could see his chest better when he stood up and wanted to touch him. Then her eyes traveled down just as he pushed the accursed pants off his hips. She followed the cloth as they fell down and watched as he kicked them off and stood still in front of her. Her eyes slowly followed his strong legs up until she rested them at the thing that had been hard pressed into her belly earlier. Now this was a part of a man's anatomy she had NEVER seen before. Pan sat up and reached a hand toward it but Vegeta took a step back saying, "that will really finish me right now if you do that."

She looked into his face reluctantly knowing if she continued to look at his penis he would lose it, _whatever that meant._ She was still a virgin and like mentioned before she had no interest of learning what made guys guys and what made girls girls. Now she was more than willing and eager to learn all about Vegeta and what made him look that way.

She laid back down and held her hand out to Vegeta saying exactly as he had before, "do you accept me?"

"I accept you," he said as he got onto the bed and made his way over to her form. He kissed her deeply and heard her moan in need. He smiled in satisfaction feeling her desire rise.

Author's Note: Please review.


End file.
